erthoriafandomcom-20200213-history
The Father of Fire
The following is a rough outline of a game run by Ewan on the 30th November 2013. Scene 1 Scouts returned to the Keep of Grey complaining of strange dreams and unease when exploring two days south east of keep. Keeps council decide to send a team to investigate and three characters are chosen: Thief, Fighter and Paladin. Characters speak with the scouts and learn that in the dreams there was much smoke seen and strange hooded beings. The scouts saw on their travels a strange desolate waste (a desert of sorts covered in hard compacted snow). Scene 2 Characters leave the Keep and head south east. A day and a half in they come across a land mark described by the scouts and some ancient weapons half hidden in the snow. A strange ivory horn is also discovered by the Rogue. Continuing onto the strange wasteland, the Thief spots a large figure approaching in the distance, an ogre. He informs the group of the possible danger. The Paladin attempts to parlay with it as it gets closer. She is successful in communicating that the group meant no harm and wished to pass peacefully. It a appeared to be quite shaken and confused. When it passed them it began to run. Scene 3 Coming near the end of the waste come across some more strange items including a stone with a strange rune on it. No one in the group recognises it. A terrible howl is heard. looking about the Thief spots two wolves approaching the group. They appear to be quite lean and hungry. The Paladin attempts to intimidate them in the hopes it will scare them off, sadly their hunger outweighed their fear. The wolves attacked the group. The Paladin took the only damage and the creatures were quickly dispatched. Scene 4 Entering into a sparse forest they travel until coming across a strange building. It appears as a type of long house but very crudely built. Two carved posts with the same rune carving can be seen. The Rogue spots the faintest of movement with in the building. The Paladin calls out and announces their presence. The Paladin states they are but travellers and wish no harm but instead perhaps a warm broth and an ale. There is no movement but the group feel a definite unease. The fighter approaches and enters the building followed by the Paladin. It is near pitch dark; the two half-orcs face no challenge in sight, but the human Rogue cannot see more than 10ft past the front door. As the Fighter enters he nearly sets of a trip wire trap. Their reflexes saving them, he finds that it is a simple and crude swinging ax device and it is easily disarmed. Searching about indoors the half-orcs find a dish/cauldron near the back and seems to be blackened from much use. However it is noted there is not chimney to allow the smoke to escape. Other minor items leave the group to believe this may be some sort of temple. The Paladin remembers what the scouts stated in their dreams of smoke and feels that this may have something to do with it. Scene 5 Suddenly a hooded figure appears from the shadows far to the back. It warns them that the group are trespassing on sacred ground and that they have not business here. The Paladin attempts to to talk to this being and determine who they are and what is this place. It talks about offerings and sacrifices to the Father of Fire, apparently some sort of local nature god that became corrupted. The group are told that for their transgression in this sanctuary they must make a sacrifice of an innocent being. The group is unwilling to comply and the creature reveals itself fully and attacks. It appears to be an old man with long hair and beard made of green and yellow reeds. Its wet skin has a greenish hue, and has a round potbelly and long arms. Its nails are long, thick, and dirty. The Paladin and Fighter face off against it and quickly subdue it, knocking it unconscious. Scene 6 Tying it up the group agree to rest and question this creature in the morning. The next morning the group speak to the creature, with the Paladin taking the diplomatic lead. They learn it is a druid and type of wood spirit/fey that lives near water. A long time ago the god of the forest fought a fire demon and was drastically changed becoming "The Father of Fire". Its change affected much of the life in the area and all who are connected to the land are now servitors of this evil god. It is learned that short of destroying the god or finding a way to sever the being connection with this area, it will always be under the affects of the god. The Paladin swears to find a way to help it. The group decide to inspect the creatures traditional grove before reporting back to Grey. Inspecting the lake where it once lived they find it has been turned into a solid block of ice. The creature, still restrained, informs the group that once there were human tribes that threw treasure into the lake as offerings to the Forest Father. These people have long since left the area. However, the group could see the faintest glint of gold a the lakes frozen bottom. With nothing further to investigate, they return to the keep with the fey in tow. Promising that though it will be a prisoner, it will be well cared for until the group can find a way to heal its curse. Category:Quests